The great countless calamity god
by blackflamealvitr
Summary: Calamity. It has been known to bring great devastation to all that it approaches, not matter who or what it is. It is known to change nothing, only bringing despair and ruin to those it's brought down on. But what would happen if calamity itself was a solution to goods things? Good things that brought ruin to those who believe good is always right.


**Alright, people, it's time for a noragami fanfic. My way of a noragami fanfic. So you know what that means for my way on a fanfic for noragami. So you what Yato is going to be, or rather, Yaboku is going to be, right?**

 **Heads up, I like Nora, so I am going to get here a new name, what weapon she is going to be, what his ability for when she is with Yaboku. Lastly, her one only is master and will always be Yaboku. That's all you need to know.**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

(1000 years ago)

In Japan, the days of old where wars are waged amongst human. They fight, they slander, they destroy, they bring themselves to an end. As humans have done that, they have prayed. Prayed to beings known as gods of the Shinto religion. They pray to gods of fortune, gods of love, gods of evil, and of course, gods of calamity to help their wishes be fulfilled. They gods themselves have answered the prayers of humans for a price.

But because of the time of where the type of gods that are called out the most are the gods of calamity. Why may you ask? For revenge, destruction, getting back at someone, making others know despair, etc. The reasons could be endless for all people know.

But what would happen if a future god of calamity had his fate change because of the selfishness of a god, or rather, two gods that wish for a change in something called the 'status quo', which has been set by heaven and the gods themselves?

well then, let us see.

* * *

(scene: Village)

Within that village lived a small population. It was something that most people would really care about because of the war-like times. But known to most, even the two gods in that village, there was two sludge like filth that passing through the village with god-like energy. One was a dark bloody red and black with yellow like cracks on it. The other was deep black with a hint of red on it. It also pure white chaotic swirls on it.

 **"Do you sense him onee-sama?!"** The sludge with swirls asked with a chaotic tone.

 **"Calm down Yaso Magatsuhi, there is no need to rush things."** The sludge with cracks said with a cold and cruel tone.

 **"Oh come on Ou-Magatsuhi, Izanagi tou-san was soooo mean when he rejected us from him, and he sealed up away from Kaa-san as well~! You can't tell that want to have 'him' to ourselves since the older god here took him away from the shrine, right?"** Yaso complained and questioned to her sister.

 **"..."** Ou-Magatsuhi didn't say anything, but she did agree with what she said. The fact that their father Izanagi cleaned them off of him and didn't accept them to be a part of his flesh did hurt her greatly. **"That does not matter. We will make a new Izanagi with 'him.' Since we were apart of him and was able to hold some of his power, it should be should change everything for ourselves and the 'status quo' they like to keep for themselves."**

The sludge that was Yaso Magatsuhi wiggled in joy. **"You right! Oh, I can't wait to make 'him' into our Izanagi. The fun that we will all have will be so delicious!"**

Ou-Magatsuhi gave a dark and amusing chuckle at her sisters excited. But she couldn't deny to herself that she was excited as well. As they kept moving as sludge, both of them shivers as they felt their target was. **"We found him! WE FOUND HIM!"** Yaso Magatsuhi squealed in joy.

 **"Let's move."** As sludges, both Ou-Magatsuhi and Yaso Magatsuhi moved quickly to their target.

* * *

(Boy)

In the forest, a young that looked like a 10 years old child. He had short black with pure highlights. He wore a white yukata loosely with a black sash and sandals. He has blue eyes that could stare into your soul, but still retained a child-like innocence. As of right now, the boy was along and was playing with the grass, waiting for his adopted sister to find him and play.

"Hm, when is Setsudan Mikomi (Severing Hope) going to come here? This getting boring." The boy sighed. "The old man won't play with me. He just hurts me when he gets the chance." The boy sighed again. "I wish I get to leave the old man with Setsu-chan and make something of our own." Just as the boy said that, he heard of slithering sounds. He turned around to see two large sludges flung up into the air. "Aaaaaahhhhh-" The boy's screams were silenced once the sludged covered him completely.

* * *

(unknown)

"Ugh." The softly groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Once he opened his eyes, he started to freak out what about he say. Everything was purely black and red, moving around in a wave-like motion. "A-a-am I d-d-dead?" The boy asked in a fearful tone.

 **"You're not dead little one."**

 **"Indeed, you are very much alive."**

The boy turned around to see two women were standing side by side to each other. The woman on the left is a voluptuous woman with deep black hair with red highlights. She had psychotic yellow that could bring panic to many. She wore a torn up white yukata that showed off most of her body.

The other woman had a nice buxom figure with dark bloody red hair. She wore a messy, yellow yukata that was tight on her body. She had cold and cruel yellow eyes that could bring fear into most people around them.

Both of them has a unique and frightening beauty to them that made the boy blush.

"Um, who are you two?" The boy asked in a polite tone.

 **"Isn't it more polite to introduce yourself first, boy?"**

"Oh, my name is Yaboku."

 **"Good boy. Now as for our names, my name is Ou-Magatsuhi."**

 **"And I'm Yaso Magatsuhi! Nice to meet you Yaboku! We're both gods of calamity and disorder!"** As Yaso said that, she stuffed his head between her breasted, making the boy blush even more.

 **"Let him go Yaso. We don't want our efforts to be erased."** As Ou said that, Yaso put him down gently. **"Now that we got that out of the way. Boy, what was your wish again?"**

Yaboku looked at both of them with confusion. "Did Yaso said that both of you were gods of calamity and disorder? I thought gods can't fulfill other gods wishes." Yaboku asked in confusion. "The old man said I'm a god of calamity, and gods only grant humans their wishes." The boy stated what he remembered.

Ou-Magatsuhi just huffed at what he said. **"What you are doing is merely following that status quo that many have been set up by those who fear change. Don't listen to that rubbish."** Ou went to Yaboku and picked him up, holding him close with care. **"Now, tell me what you wish is. Don't be scared or shy, we can make it happen. All you have to do to pay for the price is you have to listen to us and grant our wish in the future."** Yaboku looked her with a bit of confusion. **"I know that you do not listen to others because of your young age. But if you pay this price, you won't have to be separated from us. We can grant you all the wishes. All the power. All the knowledge you desire. All it takes is one wish from you."** Yaboku's eyes widen at the explanation.

 **"She's not joking Yaboku-chan! Whatever you ask for will be yours. Money, women, power, _us_ , you name it. Just as long as you listen to us and grant our wish in the future, you can have anything you can ask!" **Yaso explains with a cheerful chaotic voice that wanted him to say that wish.

Yaboku was completely silent. _'All I have to do is ask them for a wish? That's all I have to do?'_ Yaboku looked at them to see that they wanted to know his wish. _'Just my wish.'_ Yaboku looked at his small hand, then he looked at both of them. "I wish I get to leave the old man with Setsudan Mikomi and make something of our own!" Yaboku said his wish with a loud and hopeful tone. As he finished saying his wish, Yaso Magatsuhi teleported near the two.

 **"Let's begin."** Yaso and Ou said with dark smiles. The red and black world surrounded the Yaboku, condensing around him like an egg. Then the egg exploded.

* * *

(scene change: forest)

Owwww~" Yaboku groaned as rubbed his head. He looked around to found Ou and Yaso but didn't find a single trace of them. Not even the sludges that were there. "Was that a dream?"

 **"Look in the pond!"**

"Yaso? Where are you?"

 **"Just look in the pond Yaboku-chan! You might like the changes."**

With a bit of confusion, Yaboku looks at the pond. He says that his appearance has changed quite a bit. Although his hair and eyes are still the same, his visible face and arms showed yellow cracks on them. "What happened?"

 **"Calm yourself, Yaboku,"** Ou said to alleviate his stress. **"This is merely a part of your transformation. You will soon achieve, but your body can't handle that power just yet."** Ou went quiet for a moment. **"It seems a Nora is approaching you."**

"That's Setsu-chan!"

 **"Oh, oh Yaboku! When you get the chance, make sure you touch her forehead!"** Yaboku had a confused look on his face. **"You want the second part of your wish to be granted, right?"** Yaboku nodded quickly. **"If you do that, then we could work our magic and begin the first part of your wish."** Yaboku nodded fiercely as he understood.

"There you are Yaboku." Yaboku turned to the direction of the voice. He saw a young girl that looked to be around his age with short black hair and a pair of burgundy eyes. She is dressed in a white kimono with a red sash. "Are you okay? were you attacked by an ayakashi?" She asked in a calm tone as she walked closer to him, noticing the yellow cracks on him.

"I'm fine. I just fell on something. That's all." Yaboku explained with a nervous laugh.

Setsudan wasn't buying it for a second. "Are you sure?" Setsudan asked as she kept examining him. Yaboku took this quick chance and put his hand on her forehead. Once he did that, the two sludges that he saw enveloped her, making her go to the ground.

"Setsu-chan!" He quickly kneeled down to the concealed form of adoptive sister and shinki.

 **"Calm down Yaboku. She is okay."** Ou told him

"But, but..."

 **"We are not damaging her. We are merely changing her memories. And it seems the one name Fujisaki, or the old man in your case, seems to be the one she calls her true master. So we are changing that to you so she won't betray to the god."**

"Oh, okay. So she will be fine." Yaboku sighed in relievement. As a few minutes passed, the sludge the covered Setsudan went back to Yaboku. He looked down to see that she was alright, just sleeping. Her hair had white highlights. Yaboku picked her up bridal style. And just as she picked him up, there was a huge explosion that caused a mini earthquake. "What was that!?"

 **"Yaboku-chan! I think it's time for you to run. We just made that explosion where Fujisaki's house is. So we think this is good chance to get out of here. We made sure to keep you two our of his field of search. SO RUN!"** Yaso screamed in a demanding tone.

Yaboku didn't question at all. He just ran with Setsudan in his arms without a care in the world. He didn't care where he had to go to. All he need to know is that he needs to run. That way no one can get in their ways.

it was at that moment, everything changed for the beings known as Yaboku and Setsudan kyōfu.

* * *

(Time skip: 1000 years later and scene change: school)

Inside a certain classroom, many students were starting to freak out. Some wanted to go home. Some wanted to have fun. Some of them wanted this exam to end. But there was one student who was freaking out the most. But one student had it the most. The student is a female with brown hair with a twin tail style.

This student was worried about how the other students were thinking about her. The pressure of what she thought kept bring her down. Imaginary words of insults kept filling her head.

"You seriously suck." 'All the students' said that to her, including a large creature.

The girl brought her head down and put her hands together in a prayer. "Help me. Help me, God!"

* * *

(scene change: top of a water tower)

"Wish granted." A boy looked off the age of seventeen. He wore an all black yukata. His hair was black with red highlights, and it was tied into a ponytail. His eyes were a cold blue that could pierce the souls of many. He had a cold and emotionless look on his face, and he was holding a couple of 10,000 yen bills.

"That's a large ayakashi, Yaboku. Who would have thought that examines could do bring something like this." A girl beside him said. She is a young girl with short black hair and a pair of burgundy eyes. She is dressed in a white kimono with red under layer, and a striped red and black sash. Her kimono is worn right side up, indicating that she is dead as a human. She also wears a pair of straw sandals with white split-toe socks, a pair of small white gauntlets made of cloth, and a Hitaikakushi. She also stands at the height of 5'1. She also has a thin, elegant frame.

"It doesn't matter, Nora. Let's get rid of this thing and be on our way."

"Of course, Yaboku."

Yaboku jumped off the water tower and dived towards the ayakashi. "Come, Setsu." The girl on the water turned into a sheathed sword. The sheath was pitch black with a white lightning design. The large ayakashi turned its attention to Yaboku as he was diving. "You foul being who has dared to disrupt my peace just because you are a filthy being. Offer up your life as penance for defiling my presence. And return to the wretched filth that you came from." A red and black energy flowed out of the sword. "Exterminate!" Yaboku disappeared in a blur and reappeared on the ground with his sword out. The sword itself was an odachi. The sharp half was red and the dull half was black. The sharp half of the odachi is jagged.

"Return to calamity." The ayakashi exploded, leaving nothing behind. "Pathetic." He sheathed Setsudan. "Revert, Setsu." The girl went back to her normal appearance.

Nora started to stretch. "Is there more to do?"

"Let's get something to eat. Waiting around for a prayer can be boring." Setsudan nodded as she hugged his arm.

* * *

(Scene change: town)

"Milord?" A girl said as she looked at a missing cat posture.

"Some people actually name their pets like this, huh?" Another girl asked.

"Yeah, like 'Lord' or 'King' or 'God!'!" Another girl answered. Causing her and the other girl to laugh.

"God..." The girl in the pink scarf said.

"Actually, you named your dog after Zenny's leader, Ami. That's lame!" The girl in the green scarf teased the girl in the light yellow scarf.

"What do you mean lame!? Shiina's totally my wife!" Said girl was gushing over Shiina.

"I'm all about the Hundred Archfiends!"

"How can you like visual kei?"

As two of the three girls were talking amongst each other, Yaboku and Nora were walking down the sidewalk, not that people can see them.

"Which do you think is more godlike!?" Both the girls asked the girl with the pink scarf.

"I've finished downloading my god." The other two girls looked at her with confusion.

"We're now in the final round of the showdown of the century!" A voice on her phone announced. The video showed to fighters in the fighters in the ring. They were both measuring each other from a distance. The fight in red throw a kick, but it was grabbed by the fighter in blue. "Oh, my! He grabs his leg! How will Tono respond!?" The guy in red jumped up and kicked the guy in blue right in his temple, sending him flying. "There it is! His deadly Jungle Savate technique!"

The girl is rather attractive yet average school girl. She has long dark hair which is colored dark brown and light eyes that are colored magenta. She wears a middle school uniform, which consists of a lavender sailor shirt and a knee-length skirt. Donning a gray overcoat over the uniform and wearing a pink scarf. She was drooling over the action that she saw.

"Sorry. We were stupid to ask your opinion." The girl in the green scarf said.

"I didn't know you were a closet martial arts fan." The girl in the light yellow scarf said.

"I wouldn't say I'm a closet fan..."

"You haven't told your parents, rights?"

"I think my mother would faint if she found out I'm into this..."

"My, how crude! You must focus on being a lady! And then someday... land a handsome husband!"

"How do you know how my mom talks?!"

Both of the girls laugh.

"Still, Hiyori. Are there any guys you do like besides Tono?"

"Yeah! Like someone who's closer and more attainable!"

"Huh? H-Hmm..." Hiyori hummed to herself. "Someone I like..." Now that she was thinking about it, it came to her mind. "I don't think there is anyone..." Just as she said that she looked to her left to see Yaboku and Nora. Both of them noticed this as they stared back at her. Setsudan had a smile on her face, while Yaboku looked at her with cold confusion.

"Setsu." Nora turned into his sword, causing Hiyori to start at him in shock. Yaboku quickly pushed her down to the ground and sliced the ayakashi behind her. "Revert." Nora went back to her normal self. "Let's go." Nora nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute!?" Both of them looked back at Hiyori. "Why did you do that!? Why would you pull out a sword like that!? How did she turn into a sword!?" Both Yaboku and Nora looked at her. One with amusement and the other with boredom.

"Look Yaboku, she became an ayakashi."

"What I did does not matter. But there is something else that should be your concern." Yaboku pointed in a certain direction, and Hiyori looked in that direction.

"Hiyori? Are you okay? Hiyori!?"

"Is she okay?"

"Can someone call an ambulance!? She not moving!" The girl in the green scarf yellow screamed.

"I'll call the ambulance!" A guy said as he pulled out his phone.

"Huh!? Huh!? Huh!? Wha...?!"

* * *

(scene change: hospital)

"Hiyori!? Can you hear me, Hiyori!?" Hiyori opened her eyes to see her mother, two friends, and her father, who is a doctor. They all looked worried. "Hiyori!"

"Thank goodness! You're awake!" Her father said in relievement.

"Are you all right?! Are you in pain!?" Her mother asked in worry. "Hurry, Dear! Examine her!" She asked her husband.

"R-right!" He put the stethoscope on her stomach, examined her eyes with a small light. "Mm. She seems all right."

All of them sighed in relief.

"What a relief!" Both girls hugged each other

"Father."

"Your CAT scan looked just fine, and your EEG appears normal, too." He petted his daughters head. "You were passed and hit your head pretty hard.

"I passed out?"

"I'm worried, Dear. If anything should happen to our precious Hiyori..." Her mother expressed her worry. "This is our hospital; you should keep her here a while!" She said her idea.

"Come, now. There's a whole list of patients waiting for a vacancy, you know." He explained.

"But...!"

"Where the boy and girl?" Her parents looked at her in confusion.

"Oh, I saw them! I think."

"Huh? There was no one else there. Hiyori was just suddenly lying in the street."

"Huh?"

"Hiyori. Maybe your memory is still a bit hazy?" Her father questioned.

"But I did see them." Her world was getting hazy.

"Are you sleepy? You must be exhausted. You should get some rest for the today." Her mother suggested as she tucked her in.

 _'I'm certain there were a guy and girl there...'_ She looked to the side. _'Plus... I somehow remember seeing another me there...'_ Hiyori fell asleep.

* * *

(night time)

As the night went on, Hiyori suddenly woke up at the sound of many voices. They were crying out in pain.

"My legs hurt so much..."

"We'll go when you're all better!"

"What... are these voices?" Hiyori asked.

"I can't breathe..."

"It hurts!"

"I just want to go outside!"

"It's hopeless..."

The voices kept coming and coming.

"So you can hear the voices of the far shore?" Hiyori looked to her left to see the boy and the girl together.

"Looks like you caused a problem, Yaboku." Nora teased him.

"It's you two!"

"Hmph. It's not like it matters in the first place. This is a simple problem that will just be erased.

"Wh-who are you two!?"

"I am a god."

"I am a nora."

Hiyori looked at them with a blank look. Then she rushed to her bag.

"I have your phone." Hiyori looked to see that Yaboku had her phone.

"Give it back!"

"Restrain." Nora held Hiyori in her place.

"Calm down. You might track some unwanted attention if you act like that." He looked at Nora. "Unrestain her."

"Okay." Hiyori was free to move again. Yaboku tossed her phone to her.

"If you are a god, what's your name?" Hiyori asked with a suspicious look.

"My name Yaboku."

"Yaboku. I never heard of that name. Not once."

Yaboku chuckled. "It's no surprise. My name is not really talked about for many reasons."

"Yaboku," Nora called to him.

"I know. There so many of them." He looked at Hiyori. "What is your name?"

"Eh? Hiyori Iki."

"Hiyori. Then let me tell you something Hiyori. I suggest you forget about me. You are now food to the ayakashi." Yaboku and Nora walked towards the door.

"Wait..." Hiyori soon passed out.

* * *

(scene change: school)

"Hiyori!"

"Ami! Yama!" Her friends rushed towards her.

"Are you all better?" Yama asked Hiyori.

"Yeah!"

"Man! I'm glad you didn't get hurt!" Yama patted her on the shoulder.

"Sorry for worrying you!" Hiyori apologized.

"Next time, tell when you feel tired. Or I will smack you with a Jungle Savate."

"I bet she wouldn't mind a smack from her dear Tono!" Ami teased her.

"Oh, you."

Hiyori suddenly fell to her knees, but she was caught by both Ami and Yama.

"Whoa, Hiyori!"

"S-sorry..." Hiyori apologized. "I suddenly get really drowsy sometimes..."

"huh?"

"Were you up all night playing video games?" Hiyori nervously laughed.

Time went on in school as Hiyori did what she needed to do. But she could get her mind off of Yaboku and Nora. Sometimes she would get really drowsy.

* * *

(scene change: town)

The School was out and Hiyori, Ami, and Yama were walking home.

"Are you okay, Hiyori?"

"You've been out of it all day."

"Yeah. I've just been really sleepy..."

"Maybe you slept too much in the hospital?"

"The accident was just the other day."

Hiyori stopped as she saw two familiar faces.

"What is it, Hiyori?" Yama asked her.

"Sorry, you guys. Go on without me."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"I... have something really important that I need to do."

"Really?" Hiyori nodded.

"Well... We'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Both of them walk away, waving at Hiyori. Hiyori did the same thing with a smile.

"They went this way," Hiyori said as she ran in the direction that Yaboku and Nora went to.

* * *

(scene change: neighborhood)

"Yaboku! Yaboku!" She looked around for the god but found nothing. "Yaboku! Yabo-" Just as she was going to call his name, she 'fainted', but she quickly got back up. "I'm feeling drowsy again..." Some came into her nose. "This smell..." What she smelled... was blood. She ran into the direction of the smell.

After about an hour of searching, she saw the two. They seemed to be tailing a man. "Yaboku!" She ran to them. As she got close, she heard a scream.

"No! Please! Let me live! I didn't do anything wrong! I beg of you!" Hiyori looked around to see that Yaboku had the sword in his hand and the guy that he was following was on his knees.

Yaboku pulled out the sword and raised it over his head. "Decapitation."

"Yaboku don't!"

With a quick and easy swing, the man head was off his body. Hiyori could only stand there, shivering in fear at what transpired. _'He's not a god. He's a murderer!'_

"Revert, Setsu." Nora went back to her human form. "Oh, it's you. What do you want? You've been calling my name for a while now."

"Yaboku, I think she saw us..." Nora said with a smile.

"W-who are you?" She asked in fear.

"Me? My name is Yaboku. I am a god of calamity."

"A god of calamity?"

Yaboku sighed in boredom. "Nora, knock her out and take her home. Dealing with kids can be annoying."

"Okay." She pointed two fingers at her. "Sleep." Hiyori went to sleep.

"It looks like she's still an ayakashi." She looks back at Yaboku. "Do you want to sever her ties with us?"

"Don't worry about her. She not going to be a problem to us. Just return her to her body so we can continue."

Nora nodded. "Teleport." She returned her ayakashi form back into her body. "Teleport." Her real body went back to home. "Shall we continue? The night is still young."

"Hmph. Come, Setsu." Nora reverted back to her sword form. Then Yaboku jumped into the air, continuing his work.

* * *

 **That's the end people.**

 **I hope you all liked the first chapter. And let me tell you, I plan on doing an my hero academia fanfic real soon. There are so many things that I need to plan out for what can be done in the fanfic.**

 **And some of have noticed that Yato is still somewhat the same as the series. Just to let you know, he is going to be more like some of the characters I like from the Sengoku Basara series, and a certain burned up character from Rurouni Kenshin. As Yato's fighting style, it's somewhat a mixture between some of the samurai characters from other series, including Sengoku Basara and one burned up character from Rurouni Kenshin. I already have an idea to use to bring in the certain weapons, but in a magatsu style. Don't worry, Yukine will still be here.**

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **BYE :)**


End file.
